


Exactly What I Wanted

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little spicy at the end (implied only), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Imperfect!Victor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweet, birthday fic, confident!yuuri, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Victor.” Yuuri sat down on the bed, the springs of the mattress whining under his weight. The other man didn’t respond, so he tried again.  “Victor-”“I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”“No, you’re not.”Written for Katsuki Yuuri's Birthday 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late. Sorry, Yuuri!!  
> But I managed to write a quick little something for his birthday.
> 
> Special thanks to @groaninggranada @howshouldiknowboutlife and @the1crazyfantasy for their answers and lovely suggestions.  
> I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Un-beta'd~ Please enjoy!

“It’s ruined,” Victor lamented, his voice muffled by Yuuri’s pillow as he brought his knees closer to his chest, further curling in on himself.

“It’s not ruined.”

“It is!” he insisted.

Yuuri sighed as his boyfriend completely fell apart in front of him.  Heart of glass, and all.

“Victor.” He sat down on the bed, the springs of the mattress whining under his weight. The other man didn’t respond, so he tried again.  “Victor-”

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am!” Victor sat up, his eyes red and his nose running. “I just wanted to give you something.”

At that, Yuuri felt a little guilty.  He’d explicitly forbidden Victor from buying him anything for his birthday after he found a price estimate for a life-sized, Swarovski crystal-encrusted poodle statue in the older man’s coat pocket.  He didn’t need anything fancy or expensive.  All he’d wanted was to spend the day with the man he loved.

But, as with most things, Victor saw that as a challenge.  If he couldn’t buy anything, he was sure as hell going to make him something.

Their shared apartment still smelled of burnt cake and the chemicals from the fire extinguisher.

“I’m a failure…” Victor sobbed and then buried his face in the pillow again.

“Come on now.” Yuuri lay down behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him closer to his chest. “Even _you_ can’t be perfect at everything. Remember that time you tried to threaten me into calming down?” He snorted, but sobered when Victor winced. “I’m sorry…”

“I ruined your birthday _and_ I made you apologize to me.” Victor gave a watery scoff. “And the award for the world’s worst boyfriend goes to-”

“Victor, stop.” Yuuri held him tighter, placing soothing kisses on his shoulder and up along the side of his neck. “ _So_ you nearly burned the building down-” He chuckled and Victor whined in the back of his throat. “The important thing is that neither one of us was hurt and that the damage was minimal.”

“Yuuri…”

“Besides, I figured we’d lost our security deposit after Yurio kicked a hole in the wall the first time he came to visit.”

Victor sniffled and let out a weak laugh. “He thought he saw a bug.”

“I was going to hang a picture there anyway,” Yuuri added, thinking of the Yurio foot-shaped hole in their hallway.  They both chuckled and Victor finally turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry I ruined your cake.”

“I think we can both agree that I’ll survive without the added calories.” Yuuri smiled and then giggled when Victor poked at his stomach, soft and a little pudgy, since it was the off-season.

“It’s cute, though!” Victor slid his hand up Yuuri’s chest to cup his cheek. “Мой маленький поросенок.”

“Still calling me that, huh?”

“Do you prefer katsudon?” Victor cocked his head to the side and blinked innocently, all traces of his crying face gone save for a red nose and some residual tears clinging to his long lashes.

“That depends.” Yuuri scooched closer, bumping their noses. “Are you hungry?”

Victor’s eyes darkened, the ice blue taking on a deeper color.  “Yuuri…”

“I’ve thought of something you can give me for my birthday,” he breathed against his lips. “Something _only you_ can do.” He bit his lower lip and raised his brows.

“Well,” Victor began, catching on. “I do love katsudon.”

“I thought you might say that.”

“Mmm,” Victor purred and pressed their lips together before pulling back and giving him a warm smile.  Then Yuuri found himself on his back, staring up at the man he loved.  “I’ll start making up for that cake right now.”

“Victor-”

“I won’t hear another word.” He cut him off with a kiss. “I’m not letting you leave this bed until we’ve properly celebrated your special day.”

Yuuri knew it was pointless to argue.  Besides, he was getting exactly what he wanted.  His boyfriend’s time.

“Thank you, Victor.” He brushed long silver bangs from the other’s face before craning his neck to kiss his forehead. 

Victor pulled back, eyes wide as he placed a hand over the warm skin.  But then he beamed, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Of course,” he said, leaning down to happily return the favor. “С днем рождения, Yuuri. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.**  
>  These cuties! It was fun writing Victor as a sobbing mess (he's so dramatic) and having Yuuri be the more emotionally stable one (for the moment, anyway)
> 
> I used google translate again (seems to be a theme this week) So please forgive me if anything seems strange.  
> Мой маленький поросенок - My Little Piglet  
> С днем рождения - Happy Birthday
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
